starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Partridge
Biography Early Life Not much is known about Alec Partridge's early life, as he does not remember it at all. First Memories Alec's history of himself starts with waking up in the middle of the San Francisco Bay, with multiple bullets in his body. He had no recollection why he was there, or how he got there, or anything in his past. He couldn't remember twenty eight years of his life. He regained consciousness and began to drift to the shore. When he reached the shore, bystanders who saw him spread word and one of them was a doctor. This man started the process of healing Alec, and made Alec realize that amongst other things, he didn't know his own name. Alec lost consciousness again and when he came to, he was in a hospital, but he didn't know where exactly he was anymore. He knew that he needed to get out of there though, and when he tried to, Alec was confronted by four armed security guards. In a series of events that amazed him when it happened, Alec disarmed and disabled all four security guards. He had then found a nurse and had gotten the clothing that he had been brought to the hospital in. He also stole a doctor's clothes that had been put in a locker and Alec had then went to a small park in the area to examine his clothes to see if there was anything that could tell him who he was and what exactly was going on. Alec found a small box in the back pocket of his clothing. When he had opened the box, he had found a keypad. Despite his conscious being unsure of what exactly he was supposed to press, his subconscious knew already and he pressed in the combination that worked, giving him access to the storage area inside of the box, which contained a piece of paper. It was the only clue as to who he was and he seized the opportunity to find out more about himself. On the paper had been the address of a Wayne Financial bank, and an account number. Also on the paper were all the things that he needed to prove that he was the person who owned the box, so he went to the bank and gave the information to the teller. The bank had no reason to suspect any foul play and so they granted him access to the safety deposit box. The safety deposit box itself hadn't had much in it, but there had been a fake bottom. When he had taken the fake bottom off, Alec had been surprised at what he had found. There were multiple passports, a Desert Eagle with two loaded magazines, and thirty thousand dollars in various currencies from around the world. He had taken the passport on top of the list and had looked at the name. Alec Partridge. He decided that that was what he was going to call himself until he got more information on who he was. He still didn't know why he had been in the San Francisco bay though, shot multiple times. Around this time, the fact that he was human kicked in and Alec decided that he needed something to eat. While he was in a diner, getting food, he realized that he was doing things subconsciously that he had no control over. He had memorized various facts about the people with him in the diner, in case he needed it and he was able to tell a number of things about the people there as well. But he didn't know how he had gotten this information, how he had been able to tell any of it. It was then that he met Jarlan Xander. Welcome to Xavier's Information Coming Soon Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Alec Partridge has an an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Jarlan Xander has labeled it as similar to that of the original Wolverine, and Alessandra Santiago dubbed it his mutant healing factor, in honor of those who had it before. The full extent and speed of his healing factor has yet to be discovered. He has been shown to fully heal from various types of wounds with ease. The amount of time it takes depends on the wound. Using data from James Howlett as a baseline, Xander and Santiago discovered that Alec's healing was far slower than that of the original Wolverine. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Alec's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, often times resulting in amnesia as evidenced by his first encounter with Jarlan Xander, or so it was believed. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Alec Partridge's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol, though he continually tests this idea. **'Immunity To Disease:' Alec's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Alec possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, though not on the level of Wolverine's. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Partridge can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Alec's Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. Alec has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of four men with one arm. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Alec's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Partridge can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. **'Superhuman Agility:' Alec Partridge's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhance to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Alec's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human speciman. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Alec's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. **'Retarded Aging:' In addition, Alec's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. As of right now, however, his date of birth and his actual age are one and the same. Behind the Scenes Alec Partridge's name comes from two characters that Sean Bean has acted as in two movies. Sean Bean is the actor in the picture used to show what Partridge looks like. The two movies and the characters are: *Alec Trevelyan (James Bond: Goldeneye) *Partridge (Equilibrium) Category:MutantsCategory: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Massachusetts AcademyCategory: S.H.I.E.L.D.